Smile, It's the End of the World
by fazzems
Summary: It's just about the end for a 17-year-old girl as the Titanic slowly begins to sink, read her point of view of how she slowly goes down with the ship. ---- R


Okay, this was a short writing project everybody in my class had to complete in Grade 7, so I thought I'd post it here. We had to create our own character, had to give details about their class, age, and gender, then pretend we were them and write their POV of how the Titanic sunk. They could either live or die, the choice was given to us. Please review and tell me your opinion on it!

* * *

**Smile, It's the End of the World**

"Women and children! Women and children!" one of the crewmates shouted as he lifted a child by the waist and into one of the lifeboats' passenger's laps.

My ears pricked at the words I had been hearing repeatedly for about two hours now; the line to the lifeboats was horrifyingly long, and I still was what seemed like miles away from the closest lifeboat.

I sighed and rubbed my eyes in a tiresome manner; it had dawned on me about an hour and a half ago that we were going to run out of lifeboats soon, and that when they took off to look for land, I wouldn't be on one.

The panic and shock of hearing the Titanic – the _unsinkable_ ship – had hit an iceberg and was slowly slinking down in the water had passed only a couple minutes ago.

My mind didn't dawdle in the past. I didn't see my life flash in front of my eyes like how I had always thought would happen before I died, instead, my mind was in the _here_ and _now_. The here and now that was going to cease to exist in mere minutes.

Finally I couldn't stand it, and, just as I was about to scream in frustration, the ship lurched beneath my feet and, taken off balance, I stumbled backwards.

But instead of coming to a complete stop once I hit the ground, I slid backwards across the deck on the Titanic, screaming loudly in terror and surprise as I saw that the stern was slowly weaving it's way into the dark night sky and in the air. The bow of the ship might as well had been anchored to the ground, since it was tipping the Titanic in a downward direction.

_Oh god, this is the end_, my mind told me.

Tears rolled down my face freely now as I continued the screaming, my vision blurring; I was going to roll off the Titanic, I was sure of it.

What a way to go.

A 17 year-old girl rolls off the Titanic and dies; it just didn't seem right.

I let out one last scream as I saw the railing that was beginning to dip towards the sea slowly before I crashed into it. Literally. Instead of the even colder feeling that I had expected to course through my body, I just felt a jolt of pain and shock go down my spine as my back met something solid.

The scream died in my throat and I whipped around, seeing that I was at the railing, but instead of falling into the cascading waves of deep depths of water, my back had hit a glass panel.

I was about ready to sing in joy, but the feeling of relief evaporated immediately as I soon found myself suddenly sliding side ways, towards the bow of the ship where the water roared below. Where there were _no glass panels to save me_.

I scrambled to my feet and tried to run back to the lifeboats and the throng of people pushing and shoving to get into them, but stopped as I realized something.

There were no more lifeboats.

Now, the crowd was just screaming, jumping off the ship, or making makeshift rafts out of chairs and tables. And I could barely form a coherent thought for a plan that would conclude me surviving the fall of the Titanic in the end.

I knew going down with the ship was not an option for me, so I just stood there and hopelessly looked up at the windy sky as if it would show me an answer.

Above me, the grey sky seemed to be crying with me, teardrops of rain splashing down on my face. Below me, I could barely see anything, just the jet-black waves and the stray bursts of light from lifeboats heading away from the floating bodies of the dead.

Suddenly, I made a split second decision, and, hugging my orange lifejacket around me tighter for a second, I stood myself upon the railing, teeter tottering between the water and the ship's deck.

I spread my arms wide like wings and fell forwards, the wind whipping through my hair as I began a steep dive towards the beckoning dark water.

Right before I hit the water, I heard screaming as the stern was suddenly tipped the air, people dropping into the water and some dying instantly alongside me.

But as soon as I had plowed into the water, all my breath was thrown out of me from the shock of the freezing cold and density of the water. I tried to draw breath, but I drew in a gulp of water instead.

I coughed and spluttered and struggled until I found myself swimming up through the cold, my head finally breaking the surface. I gulped in breaths greedily like a fish out of water.

Now, all around me, I heard screams of horror and terror, the only sound I could hear.

Just the echoing sounds.

Now, I couldn't even form a conscious thought, the coldness seeping through my body; I was going to die. I was going to die now. No matter what I did.

_If drowning wasn't an option_, I managed to think, _then hypothermia was next in line_.

My lips were frozen a light blue shade now.

I forced my eyes open, shaking uncontrollably as I saw a light in the distance; a lifeboat.

With my last ounce of strength, I dog-paddled a few meters and used the last of my breath to scream for help, but I only managed a small gasp that might've just been the waves pushing up against the side of the lifeboat; obviously I went unnoticed.

I slowly began to dog paddle again towards the lifeboat but it was arduous, it felt so impossible! I could barely even stand it; I was going past my limit of strength, tapping into my adrenaline and depending on it to help me get to the lifeboat.

Finally, when I was close enough, I stopped and said louder this time, "H-h-h-elp!"

My own voice surprised me and for a second I was just treading water in shock. I had never sounded so weak, my voice cracking and rusty like that was the first time I'd spoken in years.

In the back of my mind I was wondering why this was my biggest problem as I soon suddenly grew very tired and sleepy.

_Okay,_ I thought drowsily, _I'll just… close my eyes for a… second…_

The last thing I remembered was the feeling of two hands gripping my shoulders and hauling me up into the air and onto something solid, before my eyes drifted shut and I lost consciousness, along with life.

Hypothermia.


End file.
